Back to the Beginning
by Irish Rose1
Summary: Rafe and Evelyn say goodbye?
1. Default Chapter

For those who have not read my previous stories, this is an alternate storyline from what happened in the movie. Danny and Evelyn never get involved and he does not die in China. 

___________________________

The request had come directly from Lieutenant General James H. Doolittle. He wanted Rafe and Danny to come back to New York, specifically to Long Island. He asked them to come to Mitchell Field and talk to the newest group of pilots that were being trained. They had not yet seen combat and he told Rafe he wanted two of his best pilots to disabuse them of there being romance in combat.

Rafe saw it as an opportunity to give Evelyn something they'd not had time for after they'd gotten married, a honeymoon. It was also an opportunity to make up to her his leaving and going to England. He was proud of his service with the Eagle Squadron, but it had nearly cost him his life and nearly cost him a life with Evelyn.

He and Danny had been given an extended leave to go back east, but the day before they were scheduled to fly out of Hickam Danny came down with a case of influenza. It had raged through the barracks, putting many of the pilots in the hospital, including one Captain Daniel Walker.

His disappointment was evident as Rafe called to check on him. "How you feelin'?"

"I've felt better." 

"I sure wish you were comin' with me." 

He could see Danny's grin. "Rafe, don't forget who you're talkin' to." And Rafe heard him cough. "You're happy to be goin' with Evelyn."

He grinned at the truth of Danny's statement. "Never could fool you." And they laughed until Danny was overcome by another spell of coughing. The sound of it worried Rafe and was suddenly having second thoughts about leaving.

"Don't you do it, Rafe." He heard the accusatory tone in Danny's voice. Damn! Danny always could read his mind. "There is nothin' you can do to help me. This thing will run it's course and I'll be out of here in no time. Take Evelyn to New York because you might not get another chance until the war is over."

"I left you behind once..." He began.

"That was different, you were goin' overseas. Now you're takin' your wife to New York. Go."

"Are you sure?"

"Rafe, I'll be all right. There's a hospital full of doctors and nurses lookin' after us."

"Call me if you need anything."

Danny managed to laugh without coughing. "I am not goin' to call you on your honeymoon."

Rafe shook his head. " A working honeymoon." And before Danny could say anything, "okay, you win. We've decided to leave Danny with my folks, so we'll be home for a couple of days. Anything you want me to do?"

Rafe didn't hear anything for a moment. "Could you go check on my folks? Take them some flowers?"

"Sure Danny. I'll take care of it."

He could almost hear Danny sigh in relief. "He wasn't a bad man Rafe, just broken. What ever it was he saw in France changed him and then when Mama died it broke his heart. I tried to help him but I was just a kid."

Rafe could think of a few choice words for Danny's father but Danny had known him better than anyone. "That's just it, you were a kid. Your daddy should have been takin' care of you, not the other way around."

"Yeah, but that's the way it was. You'll still do it for me? " 

" Course I will 'cause I'm doin' it for you, not him."

"Thanks, Rafe. I 'preciate it. The nurse just came in, so I got to go." Danny told him.

"You do everything they tell you, here?" Rafe admonished him.

"I will. Tell General Doolittle hello for me and tell him I really wanted to be there."

"I'll do that. See you when we get back." 

"Have a nice time and don't worry about things here." And he hung up.

Rafe stood there the receiver still in his hand, when Evelyn walked into the living room. "Danny all right?"

"He's feelin' pretty bad but he told us to have a nice time."

She smiled at him. "When I get a chance to see you, you mean."

He put the receiver down. "We'll have time, honey. I'll make sure of that."

The phone rang suddenly and Rafe picked up the receiver. "Hello?...Hello sir...Yes, I'll still be comin'...He's gettin' better and real disappointed he wasn't able to make the trip...Yes sir she's comin'." And he grinned at Evelyn. "We'll be there Sunday...We're stoppin' for a couple of days to see my folks...I will sir. I'll be at the field Monday morning...Good bye sir." And he hung up.

"General Doolittle?" 

"Yeah. He wanted to make sure I was still comin'." Rafe sighed. "I feel funny about leavin' Danny here."

"Sweetheart he's going to be fine, Sandra will make sure of that" She joked.

Rafe frowned. "Has Sandra said anything to you about Danny?"

Evelyn looked at him puzzled. " She's been kind of quiet about it, but Sandra's never been one to talk about herself much."

"Danny hasn't said anything either. Do you think they're serious?"

That question got Evelyn to smile. "You're sounding just like a big brother. Rafe, Danny is a grown man and doesn't need to tell you everything."

"I know that, but there isn't much he doesn't tell me." He told her.

"Well, let me ask you something then. How much did you ever tell Danny about us?" 

Rafe grinned. "You got me there. I wasn't real talkative when it came to you either."

"Let's just leave them be and they'll tell us something when or if they're ready."

"Okay. You about ready to go?"

She took his hand and squeezed it. "We're all packed, are you ready?"

He nodded. "The cab should be here in a few minutes. If you get Danny, I'll get the bags."

"Yes, sir." She smiled at him and went to go get the baby.

****


	2. Tennessee

Rafe had talked so much about it that she couldn't wait to see it, the family's farm and his father's crop duster. They walked the land while Rafe told her about his boyhood exploits and how he'd broken his leg on the backhoe. A story Danny had told her the night at the Black Cat Cafe when they thought Rafe was dead. That all seemed a lifetime ago now and being with Rafe in the place where he grew up, the war seemed so far away. 

But she knew the reason they were there and it wasn't a vacation. Despite the fact they would have some time alone when they were in New York, Rafe would be there for military reasons. And that was a sobering reminder that once they returned to Pearl, he would be flying missions again.

For the moment though, she felt secure with his arm around her. He carried Danny in his other arm as they stopped to watch the sun begin to set. "I can see why you love this place so much." She said quietly.

"It's where I want to come back to when the war is over." 

She felt his arm tighten around her waist and she put her head on his shoulder. "That would be all right with me. It's so peaceful here."

He kissed the top of her head. "Let's go inside." And they started the walk back to the house.

When they reached the front porch Rafe's mother was there waiting for them, smiling. "Your father was about to send a search party out for you three."

Rafe grinned at the gentle admonishment. "I'm sorry Mama. I was just showin' Evelyn and Danny all the places I used to get into trouble."

She laughed at her son's statement and looked at Evelyn. "That's what his father used to call him, Trouble."

"That's what I thought my name was until I was ten."

His mother laughed again, a soft sound that Evelyn liked already. She took Danny from Rafe, "If you two want to sit out here for a while longer, I've got a bottle ready for my grandson." And she took Danny into the house.

Rafe and Evelyn sat down on the swing and started to gently sway. "Have I told you yet how much I like your parents?"

"They like you too. I think Daddy's still tryin' to figure out what you see in me."

"You got that right, son." And they heard a laugh from the lengthening shadows as Rafe's father appeared on the porch. "My boy here always was a smooth talker. Could usually talk his way out of trouble with his mother."

Evelyn laughed at that. "It usually works with me too." 

When she and Rafe had arrived the previous day, the first thing she'd noticed about his parents was that they laughed a lot. They always seemed to be smiling and it didn't take Evelyn long to realize it was because they were happy and content with their lives. She hoped she and Rafe would be like them someday. 

They had also made her feel very welcome and took immediately to their grandson. In fact, Rafe's mother had taken it upon herself to watch after Danny so Evelyn and her son could spend time together. Sarah McCawley had seen her own young husband off to war and remembered how it felt to be separated.

Thomas McCawley stood on the porch looking much as Rafe remembered from childhood, with the exception of some gray at his temples. "I was beginnin' to wonder where you'd disappeared to."

Rafe grinned at his father. "How far could we go?"

"As I recall, you managed to go quite a distance as a kid and scare the life out of your mother." Thomas remembered.

Evelyn looked at her husband in undisguised amusement. "So that's where our son gets that from."

Before Rafe could respond, his father did. "Boy, I think you got yourself a keeper."

That made Evelyn smile.

The screen door squeaked as Sarah came out of the house with a sleeping Danny in her arms. "This little baby is an angel. He took his bottle and went right to sleep." Danny's parents looked at each other and smiled as each shook their heads. Sarah didn't miss the exchange and laughed. "Believe me, I remember. Rafe was always quieter with my mother too. Supper is just about ready, so go wash up and take your son up to bed." And she handed Danny to Rafe.

"Yes, ma'am." And he kissed his mother on the cheek.

"Rafe McCawley, you haven't changed." Sarah told her only child and swatted him on the arm.

"Thank you, ma'am." He laughed as his father opened the screen door and ushered everyone into the house. 

His parents headed out to the kitchen and Rafe and Evelyn took Danny upstairs. His mother had set up a crib at the foot of their bed and Evelyn put Danny down, covered him with a blanket and stood and watched her sleeping son. Rafe came up behind her and put his arms around her. "What are you thinkin' about?"

"I'm thinking how much I would love to stay here and forget there's a war going on."

"Me too, honey. But it won't be over until we do somethin' about the Nazis and the Japs."

She sighed. "I know that. But every time you go out on a mission, I have to prepare myself for the fact you may not come home."

He pulled her back against him. "I wish there was somethin' I could say to help you. I can only promise you that I'll be as careful as I can."

She turned around in his embrace and put her arms around his neck. "That's all I can ask." And they held each other until there was a knock at their door. 

"Supper's ready." Was all his mother said. He gave Evelyn a quick kiss before he let her go and they went back downstairs to eat.

__________________________ 

As he had told Danny he would, Rafe took flowers to his parent's graves. 

Evelyn knew it wasn't something he really wanted to do, mostly because he never really knew Danny's mother and never liked his father. But she knew how much Danny meant to him and he had made a promise. 

They stood together holding hands looking at the graves of two people who'd brought someone into the world they both cared about. Between the two of them, they'd cleared out the weeds and brush and Sarah had gathered the flowers she had out of her garden and given them to Rafe and Evelyn. 

Sarah had always had a soft spot for Danny and was sorry he had not been able to come home with Rafe. When he'd told her what Danny wanted, she asked him to let her pick the flowers.

"Your mother found some nice flowers. I think Danny would be happy."

"It's more than his old man deserves, that's for sure."

"Rafe." Was all she said.

"You weren't here; you don't know what Danny went through." He said angrily.

"You're right, I don't. But Danny doesn't hold a grudge against his father, why should you?"

"Evelyn, you don't know how many times Danny came to our place because his daddy had kicked him out for not finishin' a mile long list of chores. Or beatin' him because his grades weren't high enough. He was the smartest kid in class and he was always helpin' me because I had trouble with letters. I tried to tell his daddy that, but all he did was tell Danny I was stupid and he was wastin' his time. That made Danny so mad it made him want to help me even more, if only to prove that bastard wrong."

"Rafe, his father is dead. Let him rest in peace."

"I hope that son of a bitch burns in hell for what he put Danny through."

Evelyn sighed, but said nothing. Danny's father was a sore subject and she knew the more she tried to reason with Rafe the angrier he would get so she squeezed his hand instead. "If you're ready let's walk back."

They walked away from the graves, but not before Rafe took one last look back. "Danny always wished he'd remembered his mother."

"At least he had you and your parents. And he did come to live with you after his father died."

"I never saw anyone look so lost and so relieved at the same time. He didn't sleep a whole night for week's 'cause he was afraid his daddy was goin' to come after him. Even though he knew he was dead."

"He really was lucky to have you and so am I."

"I'm the lucky one." He told her and they headed back to the house.

___________________________

That afternoon Rafe was back in uniform. Their bags were packed and Evelyn was having trouble saying goodbye to the baby. She tried not to cry as Sarah held Danny and reassured her he would be fine with them. "The first time away from your baby is the hardest, but he'll be fine."

Evelyn didn't want her to misunderstand. "I don't mind leaving him with you, believe me. But it is the first time I've left him with anyone."

"We'll take good care of him honey. You two just have a nice time."

"We will."

Thomas came in from the kitchen. "Sarah, we've got to get these two on their way or they'll miss their flight."

"Thanks for everything Daddy. As soon as I finish with my business, I'll let you know when we'll be comin' back." And they hugged.

"Evelyn, it was nice to finally meet you." And he hugged her.

"I was glad to finally meet you too, Rafe's talked so much about you." She kissed Danny. "Now you be good for your grandparents young man and we'll see you soon." And she kissed him again.

Rafe took one of the baby's hands in his own and looked into the eyes that were so much like his own. "You be good son. Mama and I will be back as soon as possible."

Sarah smiled at her own son. "Get a move on you two. You can't be late."

"Thanks for everything Mama. I've missed you." And he kissed her cheek.

"I've missed you too son. We'll talk more when you get back."

Thomas and Rafe picked up the bags and headed outside. Evelyn stopped long enough to smile at Sarah. "Thank you."

"We're happy to do this for you."

"I didn't mean that. I meant thank you for having Rafe." And she followed her husband out the front door leaving Sarah holding her grandson and smiling.

"She really is a keeper." And she took Danny into the kitchen for his afternoon bottle. 


	3. Time for a change?

"When I was in that water, I made a deal with God. I told Him I was a fool for leavin' you, tryin' to go over there and be a hero and if I could just see you one more time, I wouldn't ask for anything else. And you know what? It was worth it."

Rafe was suddenly awake. He'd had the dream before but it still scared the hell out of him. He thought that maybe it was an omen he wasn't going to survive the war. He remembered when he had said that to Evelyn. He had come to Pearl Harbor after being rescued to find her and it was the same night they'd finally made love.

He wasn't aware he'd wakened Evelyn until he felt her hand brush the hair back from his forehead. "Rafe, are you all right?"

He stared at her trying to decide if she was really there. His heart was pounding hard in his chest and he couldn't stop shaking.

Evelyn brushed back his hair again in an attempt to calm him. "Rafe, what is it?"

He sat up and shook his head. 

She sat up with him and put her arms around him to reassure him she was there. "What is it?" She asked him again.

"It was just a dream." He didn't know how to explain it to her.

"It wasn't just a dream if it woke you out of a sound sleep. Please tell me."

He put his head in his hands and sighed. "I don't know how to explain it because it don't sound like much."

"Let me decide that."

He sighed again. "It's a memory more than anything. It was when I got to Pearl Harbor and I told you I shouldn't have gone to try and be a hero."

She frowned in thought trying to think what he meant. "Do you have any regrets about going to England?"

He looked at her and didn't say anything for a moment. "I don't know. Lookin' back on it, I went for all the wrong reasons. They needed help over there, but I went because I wanted to get into the action. I couldn't wait for war, so I went lookin' for it."

Evelyn didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

"I used to take it as a point of pride to be called a cocky pilot and it nearly got me killed. Now there's so much more at stake because there's you and Danny. I love you and I always have to think about how what I do affects you two. Bein' a husband and a father changes your perspective."

"But Rafe, you're also a pilot and you can't let Danny and I stop you from doing what you were trained for."

Rafe nodded, knowing what Evelyn said was true. "I know that, but you should have seen those pilots today. All they kept talkin' about was gettin' into the fight and how they wanted to really give it to the Japs. Those boys have no idea what they're in for."

"So, it's your job to tell them." She reasoned. 

He kissed her cheek. "I don't know why I was so afraid to tell you. Everything always makes more sense after I talk it out with you."

She smiled at him. "That's the way it should be. If you can't talk to me about what's bothering you, what kind of marriage do we have?"

That got Rafe to grin. "A marriage that needs a baby sister for Danny."

Evelyn shook her head. "The way your mind works."

His grin got wider. "What do you say Mrs. McCawley?" And he kissed her.

She could feel a flush creep up her neck and her cheeks got warm. "How can I say no to a request like that?" And she kissed him back.

___________________________ 

It was with a sense of deja vu that Rafe sat in General Doolittle's office. He remembered being in the very seat he sat in now, after he and Danny had been reprimanded for playing chicken in their P-40's. 

This time though he was there not to be reprimanded as a cocky pilot, but at the request of a man he respected. The door to the office opened and Rafe stood at attention as General Doolittle entered. He came around the desk and indicated for Rafe to take a seat. He looked through the records of the pilots in training and then looked over at Rafe. "So what do you think, Captain?"

"I think they're well trained, sir."

"That's not what I meant. Do you think they're prepared to face combat?"

Rafe sighed. "I tried to impress on them it's nothin' like trainin'. All they could see was that I'd flown with the Eagle Squadron and Danny and I had shot down Zeros at Pearl Harbor."

"Did you tell them about Billy and Anthony?"

"Yes sir, I did. I told them what happened and how they died and they told me they'd be more careful. They remind me so much of me when I was here." And he shook his head.

General Doolittle smiled at his former student. "That's why I wanted you here. These boys need to have an idea of what they're in for, but unfortunately they'll have to learn that first hand."

"Yes, sir."

"There's another reason I wanted you and Captain Walker here. I wanted to see how you would deal with the pilots, how you talked to them. Unfortunately he's not here."

Rafe frowned. "I don't understand sir."

"I'm being transferred to Washington and everyone on the training staff is moving up. I'm going to need flight instructors to take over the open slots. Would you be interested?" 

"A flight instructor?" 

"Son, I told you once that when we got into this thing I was going to need all of my best pilots. I can't think of a better candidate for a flight instructor than a pilot who has actually seen combat. You can give these boys a perspective that most of our instructors can't."

"Will I still be able to fly?"

He smiled at Rafe's hesitation. "I'm depending on it."

"I don't know what to say. Part of me hates the idea because I was trained for combat. The other part of me says I almost got killed bein' in combat and I've paid my dues."

"Well you're here for a couple of more days, so take that time to spend with your wife and think about this. Report to me here Friday morning and give me your decision."

"Yes, sir."

General Doolittle stood up and Rafe followed suit with a salute and the General answered. "You're dismissed until Friday morning. Report back here at 0800."

"Yes, sir." He started to leave the office, then turned around. "General, will Danny still be given the opportunity to be an instructor?"

"Captain, I said all of my best pilots and that includes Captain Walker."

Rafe smiled in relief. "Thank you, sir." And he left the office.

General Doolittle looked at the closed door and smiled. "A couple of hedgehoppers for instructors." And shook his head in amusement before he went back to reading the latest reports on the newest crop of pilots.


	4. And Baby Makes Four

She appreciated what he had tried to do. It was a gesture of a man who loved his wife and wanted to do anything he could to make her happy. Evelyn knew that and didn't have the heart to tell her husband she didn't have a very good time. 

Rafe had taken her back to the nightclub where they had all gone the night before he'd shipped out for England, to relive a little of the past. She even wore the dress she'd worn that night at Rafe's request but it wasn't the same though because so many of them were gone now and those that survived were in Hawaii. 

They sat at a quiet table for two and Rafe told her about the General's plan for his future as a pilot. "He's goin' to Washington since he got his promotion and he wants me to come back as a flight instructor."

He said it so matter of factly that Evelyn wasn't sure if he was teasing her. "Are you serious? No more combat missions?"

"If we came back here there would be no more missions."

Evelyn could see it was something he wasn't sure about. "Rafe do this because you want to, not because you think it's what I want."

"You wouldn't have to worry about me anymore." And he reached over to take her hand. "I thought that would make you happy."

"It would be a new challenge, but would it make youhappy?" And she squeezed his hand.

He looked into her eyes. "If it were just me, I'd say no. But there's you and Danny and I can't ignore that."

Evelyn was quiet because his being transferred would be the answer to her prayers, in more ways than one. But she also knew how much he loved to fly. "Would you be grounded?"

Rafe grinned. "No, I'll still be able to fly."

She was confused. "Then why are you so unsure about this?"

"If I come back as an instructor that leaves one less pilot at Pearl, two if Danny comes with me." He said simply.

"Then we'll go back and you'll keep flying. It's as simple as that."

"That's why I love you so much. You make everything sound so easy."

She smiled. "That's because it is. If this isn't an assignment you want to take on, then don't. We'll go back and I'll worry along with the rest of the wives."

"You are really somethin'." 

"I know." And they laughed. 

Rafe stood up and offered his hand to Evelyn. "Would you like to dance Mrs. McCawley?"

She took his hand and stood up. "I'd love too." And they headed to the dance floor. 

A romantic tune was playing and Rafe took Evelyn in his arms. "This takes me back." He said quietly. "It seems so long ago."

"It does to me too." And she put her head down on his shoulder. 

They moved together to the music and didn't say anything else. It was an odd thing to them both, being in this place as if they'd never been to England or Hawaii. The ghosts of Anthony, Billy and Betty were there with them and made it all the more poignant that the rest of the crowd was absent, too.

The song finished and they stood holding each other. When Evelyn pulled away, Rafe was smiling at her. It was a smile that set her heart racing and she couldn't help but smile back. "What is it?"

"I was just thinkin' that this was about the time a couple of years ago where we left here and I took you on that boat ride."

She nodded at the memory. "And we're staying at the same hotel where you refused to come upstairs."

"Don' t remind me." Was all he said before he grinned at her and took her hand as they walked back to their table. They stood there before Rafe suggested they go back to the hotel. Evelyn nodded her agreement and they walked to the coatroom. After Rafe had collected their coats and he'd helped her on with hers, buttoned up his own overcoat and they walked down the stairs to the street. There was not a cab to be had, so they decided to walk back. Evelyn tucked her arm through his and they took in the sights of the busy street and crowds of people. It was so very different here than it was in Hawaii. 

They came to their hotel and it was with a sense of deja vu that Rafe pulled Evelyn into the alcove. The same place he'd told her he was going to fly with the Eagle Squadron. He took her hands in his, "Do you think I'd make a good instructor?"

"I think you would. You have so much to tell these pilots about what real combat is. You can give them the benefit of what you've learned."

Rafe laughed. "Yea, not gettin' shot down over the English Channel." 

Evelyn cuffed him on the arm. "Rafe McCawley that's not funny, I thought you were dead."

"I'm sorry honey I know it's not. But if that's all I can teach them, they're in a world of trouble." And he put his arms around her and kissed her. "Let's go inside." And they walked through the revolving door into the lobby. 

__________________________ 

Evelyn didn't know when Rafe was more handsome. When he was smiling at her with that cocky grin of his or when he was sleeping, as he was now. These were the times she liked best because she could watch him. He was the father of her son and whatever their new baby was going to be.

She'd suspected she was going to have a baby for the last couple of weeks but wasn't sure until her first bought of morning sickness that very morning. It was something that was unmistakable and she was excited about having the baby, especially if Rafe decided to take the assignment of flight instructor. It had taken all the resolve she had not to demand he take the job because it had to be his decision.

It also took all her resolve not to tell him when they'd gone to the nightclub. That was not the place she wanted him to find out he was going to be a father again. The trouble was, she hadn't figured out how to tell him. When she found out she was going to have Danny, she didn't have to tell him. He had seen for himself when he'd come back from China.

She knew he would be happy about it, that wasn't what worried her. But she didn't want the baby to be the reason he took a transfer he didn't want.

She reached over and gently brushed the hair back from his forehead. It was soft and she loved the feel of it against her hand. It was at that moment Rafe opened his eyes and smiled at her. "What are you doin' Mrs. McCawley?"

"What do you think I'm doing?"

"Makin' me very happy."

"What else would make you happy Captain McCawley?" She asked him, knowing what the answer would be.

"Makin' love to my wife would do it." He said, as she knew he would and pulled her down into his arms and kissed her. He let her go for just a moment and added, "And bein' a flight instructor."

Evelyn wasn't sure she'd heard him right, but Rafe set her straight. "You heard me all right, I'm goin' to take the assignment. The General really wants me here and I can't think of one good reason to turn him down. I've seen my share of combat and you were right about my tellin' those boys about what I've seen. Maybe it can help save their lives."

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure."

The opportunity she'd been looking for presented itself. "I guess raising our children here would be just as good as raising them in Hawaii." 

She wasn't sure he understood what she was trying to tell him. "Children, but we only have Danny."

Evelyn brushed his hair back again. "Not anymore. That baby sister we've been trying for will be here before the end of the year. Of course he may get a baby brother, we won't know until I actually have it."

Rafe lay very still and looked absolutely stunned. "A baby? Are you sure?"

"I'm sure." All of the sudden Evelyn was unsure about Rafe being happy about their new addition but she needn't have worried. 

Once it sunk in what his wife was telling him his face lit up with a broad smile and he sat up. "Are you all right, do you need me to do anything for you?"

"I feel fine and there is nothing you can do."

He grinned at her. "I guess I already did somethin', didn't I?" He joked.

"You certainly did." And she kissed him. 

"Are you sure you're all right?" He eventually asked her.

"I've been through this before, remember? Everything will be fine."

"It's a good thing we're comin' here then, isn't it?"

She smiled at him. "Yes, it's very good."


	5. Aloha Means...

For only the second time in their lives, Rafe and Danny would be separated. This time though it wouldn't be because Rafe was joining someone else's fight. He was going to be training new pilots to fly and hopefully get them through the war alive.

He was sure Danny would jump at the opportunity to take himself out of harms way and was taken completely by surprise when he told him he was going to stay. "Rafe, you've always been like a brother to me and you've always been there for me. But you've got a family and they come first."

"You're my family too."

"It's not the same and you know it. You need to think about them because Evelyn's havin' another baby."

"I know that, I was there when it happened."

"Don't be a jackass, I know you were there. Take your family back to New Jersey and do me proud. You're goin' to be a hell of an instructor."

"Danny you got to come with me, please."

Danny shook his head. "I'm not goin' to do it Rafe. I'm needed here and you're needed at Mitchell. That's the way it is."

"Doolittle said he needs all of his best pilots, and that includes you."

"I'm the pilot I am because of you and General Doolittle understands why I'm stayin'."

They were leaning against the wing of Rafe's P-40 as they talked and to hear that Danny talked to the General without talking to him first, hurt. They'd always done everything together and always knew the one would always be there for the other. 

But Danny had always been in Rafe's shadow and being in Pearl Harbor after Rafe had gone to England, he was able to step out of that shadow and become his own man. He'd earned the kind of respect he always knew he deserved, but never really earned because Rafe was there. It's not that he resented his best friend, because he didn't. It was just that he had an ease around people that Danny didn't. It was his quiet authority that gradually got peoples attention, not Rafe's take charge style. 

Danny grinned. "Rafe you've always been there when I've needed you and even when I haven't. But now Evelyn needs you more and the General needs you more. So you need to go." 

Rafe knew what his friend told him was true. Their lives had both changed over the last two years and they were headed in different directions. He had become a family man and was soon to become an instructor. Danny was an accomplished fighter pilot and wanted to stay. "Does your stayin' have anything to do with Sandra?"

The light flush Rafe saw creep across his friend's face told him it did. "She's really somethin' Rafe and we're just takin' it real slow. I care about her a lot but we've got a war to win. I don't want anything to happen that's goin' to leave her with unexpected responsibility."

"A baby?"

"Yea. Rafe please don't take this the wrong way, but I want us to do this right." Danny looked down at his boots.

Rafe clapped him on the shoulder. "I understand what you're sayin'. But we would have gotten married whether she was goin' to have Danny or not. We just had to move things up."

"If she weren't goin' to have my godson, would you have waited until the war was over?" Danny wanted to know.

"Hell no!" He grinned. "I always wished I'd married her before I'd gone to England. But I wanted to wait and almost got killed. Do you love her?"

"I don't know. That's one of the reasons I want to stay, to find out. I can't do it from Mitchell."

Rafe sighed. "Then you've got to stay because I want you to be happy."

"Thanks Rafe, that means a lot."

"Is it all right if we come over?" The two friends heard Red call out to them. He and Gooz walked over looking a little hesitant. "You two looked so serious, is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine Red." Rafe told him. "Danny and I were just sayin' goodbye."

"So you're really transferring out?" Red asked. 

"Yea." Rafe said. "General Doolittle wants me to go back to Mitchell to train pilots."

Red laughed at that piece of news, which got a curious look from Gooz. "What's the joke?" He asked.

"He only turned Doolittle's hair prematurely gray."

"The outside loop." Rafe, Danny and Red said in unison before they laughed and this confused Gooz even more.

"I guess I had to be there." He frowned.

"Sorry, Gooz." Red told him. "I forget you weren't with us then. Captain McCawley here only tried the most dangerous stunt possible and got chewed out by Doolittle in the process."

"But I did do it, didn't I?" Rafe grinned.

"And only scared the hell out of me." Danny grinned back at his friend. "Have you ever told Evelyn about that?"

"Are you kiddin'? I may never tell her. Why worry her about somethin' that already happened?"

"Well since you're leaving again, let's go out to the Hula-la to toast your new assignment." Red suggested.

Rafe pushed himself off the wing of his plane. "Let me call Evelyn over at the nurses quarters to let her know where I'll be, then we'll go." And he walked to the nearest telephone.

Danny looked at his two friends and smiled. Times really had changed.

__________________________

Sandra bounced little Danny on her knees. "We're going to miss you Ev."

"I'm going to miss you girls too. Even though I resigned my commission after Rafe and I got married, it's been nice to be able to stop by and talk."

"You're going to miss all the free babysitting." Barbara joked and the other girls laughed with her.

"Are you sure about this?" Martha asked. "It was different when we were all together, but you'll be alone now."

"I'm not going to be alone Martha, I'll have Rafe and Danny." She put her hand on her still flat tummy. "And whoever this turns out to be."

"That's not what she means." Sandra argued. "Rafe will be at the base all day and you'll be by yourself a lot. At least if you're here, you have us."

Evelyn knew that, but there was something more important. "But my husband won't be flying combat missions anymore, I think it's a fair trade."

Sandra put her cheek on top of the baby's head and became very quiet. The other girls looked at her because they knew Danny would still be flying and putting his life at risk. The telephone rang by Sandra's elbow and she picked it up. "Hello?...Yes she is, hang on." Sandra looked at Evelyn. "It's Rafe."

Evelyn got up and took the receiver from Sandra. "Rafe?...I'll be here for awhile, why?...Okay...Of course it's all right, have a good time...Take your time." She smiled. "I love you, too. I'll see you soon." And she put the receiver back in the cradle. She looked at the group of curious faces. "Rafe, Danny, Red and Gooz are going to the Hula-la to celebrate Rafe's new assignment." 

"And you let him go?" Sandra asked.

"Of course I did. I trust him to behave himself." She said with a smile. "Besides, he won't have many more opportunities to spend time with the other pilots. I want him to be able to do that because he's not going to be able to once we leave."

"Good for you, honey." Barbara backed her up and then said to Sandra, "It's my turn to hold the baby, so give." and Sandra handed Danny over to her and Barbara continued to bounce him as Sandra had been doing. "I'm going to miss this little guy."

"He'll miss you too Barbara. But I'll send lots of pictures so you can see how he's changing and how I'll be changing."

"You better or you'll be hearing from us." Barbara said and kissed the baby on the cheek.

___________________________

Evelyn stood in the middle of the empty living room and tried not to cry. She was assaulted by so many wonderful memories and was trying to press them all in. This is where she and Rafe had spent the first year of their marriage and had made a home for themselves and their son and where they had conceived their second child. They had just celebrated their first anniversary and Danny was nearly eight months old.

She looked at the front door and remembered when Rafe had carried her over the threshold after they were married, how they had been so happy they were finally together. She looked into the kitchen and remembered how her water had broken as she was getting dinner ready. She remembered how surprised she was because the contractions had not been that strong nor particularly close together. She remembered the past Christmas when Rafe had given her his mothers cameo and how the nurses and pilots had come over on New Years Eve to ring in 1943. Such wonderful times with such good friends and now they were going to be on their own and try as she might Evelyn could not stop the tears.

She sat down on the floor and let her sadness and uncertainties about what they were doing take over. She was happy that Rafe would no longer be putting his life at risk, but at what cost? They were leaving people that had always been there for them both and even though Rafe would no longer be flying missions, the other boys would. She was afraid for Sandra because she understood the fear of letting someone you cared for fly into danger. 

She'd not heard Rafe come in and couldn't see the look on his face as she sat there crying. She didn't know he was there until she felt herself being helped up and pulled into his arms. She put her arms around his neck and put her head down on his shoulder.

He ran his hands up and down her back trying to get her to calm down, but Evelyn was, for the moment, inconsolable. He kissed the top of her head and stroked her hair. These were things that usually soothed her, but they worked to no avail now. He sighed because he knew why she was upset. He was too because the closer it had come for the McCawley family to move back to New Jersey, the knot that had settled in Rafe's stomach when he'd decided to go back, had gotten bigger and bigger. He would never admit to Evelyn this was not something he wanted for himself, but for her and their children. There was something in him that needed to stay in the fight, to bring the Japs to their knees for what they had done. But he had made a commitment to General Doolittle and to his wife.

When Evelyn finally calmed down, she floored him with a simple question. "Rafe, do we really have to go?"

He gently pulled her arms from around his neck because he wanted to see her face. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Evelyn, you know what that means. I'd go back to flyin' in combat." 

She nodded. "I know that, but we'd be with the closest thing we have to our families. And if anything happened to you, I'd have them here."

"You really wouldn't mind stayin'?"

"I'm so afraid every time you go out because I know you may not come back, but I know what it means to you to be able to fly. Rafe, I was wrong to want you to leave here. I want to stay and see the end of the war here. Can we stay?" 

The knot that had been growing over the last few weeks was suddenly gone and Rafe knew they'd made the decision they should have made when the General had offered him the assignment. The trick now was to tell the General and to get his transfer rescinded.

There was a knock at the door and Danny was standing there. He saw that Evelyn had been crying and knew this move was hard on her, but she was smiling now. He could also see that Rafe looked happier than he had since breaking the news of his transfer and Danny suddenly knew his plans had changed. 

Rafe let go of Evelyn and faced him. "How would you like to get your wingman back?" 

The feelings Danny had had of being overshadowed by Rafe were gone in that moment. As much as he had wanted to stay out from that very shadow, the feeling of being alone in the world had overtaken him during the last few weeks because his best friend was leaving again. The news that Rafe wanted to stay filled him with such a sense of relief that he launched himself into his friends arms and pounded his back. "I'll take you as my wingman any day. Welcome home, Rafe."

And when Danny let him go, Rafe walked over to the telephone and put in a call to Mitchell Field to talk to General Doolittle.


End file.
